How Did We Get Here?
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Implied/Mentioned Smut] At a Lamia Scale celebratory drink, Sherry gets herself drunk and it's up to Lyon to take her home. But once Sherry makes a move on him and he begins to somewhat respond without fully meaning to, they wind up at his place instead for a night of lustful pleasure. And Lyon is certain there will be regrets in the morning. [Oneshot]


"Lyon... Lyon... Ly-on... L-Lyon~..."

 _That's it...chant that name. My name. God...what am I doing?_

Now there's a question I don't find myself asking very often.

You're probably wondering how this happened too. How I managed to hook up with no girl other than Sherry Blendy. Yes, the same Sherry Blendy that was once a part of my team. From Galuna all the way to Lamia Scale. And by hook up, I mean that right now I happen to be fucking the poor girl like an animal. And I know it's going to haunt me in the regrettable future of tomorrow onwards. Oh boy...how your drunk female friend who is clearly attracted to another guy after giving up on you can make you horny as hell I will never know. But, alas, that is the stage we're at. Drunk sex and I'm not even tipsy. Not in the slightest.

"Lyon...give me more~..."

That sweet voice with a gentle yet needy whisper doesn't help my conscience at all. This is wrong. She's no longer attracted to me, yet the moment she gets drunk enough for me to have to take her home I end up making a move? And a stupid move it is too. She'll hate me after this. She'll wake up tomorrow and sober up, realise that I practically took advantage of her mental state and hate me. In truth, I'll be too much of a coward to even find my voice the next time we come face-to-face with each other.

Nevertheless, I end up giving her what she wants from me tonight. And damn, even I know I'm doing a fantastic job at this. I'll clarify it for you now; this isn't my first time. Or hers. This isn't even our first time having sex together. Our first time with this whole sexual intercourse business was many years ago back on Galuna. The team had been together for at least a year and a half by the time it happened. I was seventeen and she was fifteen. It shouldn't have happened, but being a crazy hormonal teenager at that time, and not thinking all too clearly anyway because of the Deliora task, I couldn't help myself.

I accidentally stumbled across her using a small waterfall near our campsite to shower. Yuka and Toby were manning the campsite itself and I had decided to take a lonesome walk around the surrounding area to try and think of how exactly we were going to free Deliora - trapped in ice in the temple's cavern below us - using Moon Drip. I'd only stumbled into the area she was because my mind was unfocused and not in sync with where my feet walked. I remember just the meet of widened, surprised eyes from both of us, and then before I knew it, I had removed my shirt and jacket, pinned her against the rocky walls of the waterfall's cave, our lips melding together in the most perfect way and then...took things further.

 _Damn it Lyon..._

As for tonight...tonight wasn't much different.

* * *

We were at the guild together busy celebrating our latest victory on a job. I'd been rather impressed by my team's abilities, which was often a rare occurrence when it came to Yuka and Toby. So I'd suggested having celebratory drinks back at the guild, my treat. So we spent the good part of the evening just letting Toby and Yuka joke around while Sherry and I kept to ourselves since I wasn't usually one for livening up the atmosphere and Sherry was the sort who hated to see me on my own despite knowing that I preferred my own company still more so than others.

Somehow our conversation had gotten onto our childhoods. The time before we'd even met. She already knew about my time with Ur and Gray. And all I knew about her during that time period was that she had been made an orphan thanks to Deliora's rampaging. But then she asked me a question that not even Ur had asked me when she took me in.

"Where was your home exactly, Lyon? What happened to your parents?"

I'd never told anyone who my parents really were, and I didn't plan to ever tell someone the truth. It didn't matter now, I was far away from them here in Fiore and that's how I wanted it to stay. If anyone really did ask - _insisted_ \- then I simply told them they were dead. Because to me they were dead even if they were still very much alive as far as I knew. So that's what I told Sherry too, even if she was my best friend and knew me pretty much better than I even knew myself. She realised I'd accepted their offer of joining their guild because I'd wanted to see Gray again someday even before I did. And she'd realised he'd only given me the idea of joining a guild simply because he wanted the same thing. Damn him.

"My parents are no longer living. But it's no matter, I've done without them for this long so it doesn't really bother me. Ur was more like a mother to me anyway" I shrugged a shoulder to try and emphasis that I couldn't really care less about being an orphan. Or supposed orphan anyway. Truth is, I actually ran away from home about two or three years before I met Ur and she took me on as her apprentice.

"That's really sad Lyon...I'm sorry".

"Don't be," I smiled at her lightly. "To be honest they weren't really around even when I was living with them. Always too busy with their own duties and such to give a crap about their only child".

"So you didn't have any siblings? You had friends though, right?"

I shook my head in an answer to both those questions. "I kept myself to myself as often as I could. Sure, I knew a few kids around my age but we never really clicked so I left them to it. So you and the two idiots I met you with are probably my first proper friends. Well, aside from Gray".

Sherry then half-surprised me with a hug around my shoulders. I wasn't exactly used to stuff like this, but I often expected it when it came to her. Back on Galuna she would normally end up by my side one way or another - head on my shoulder, arms wrapped around my own, fallen asleep across my lap, etc.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm glad we could make you happy after all you tried to do for us. I don't know how I could ever repay you for it".

"You don't have to. I'm the one who should be thanking you anyway; if it weren't for you then I'd probably still be somewhere up north travelling or be dead in a frozen ditch somewhere".

She giggled and then went to get us some more drinks. If only I'd been keeping a closer eye then maybe she wouldn't've ended up so drunk.

It was a good three hours or so later that I had to take her home. Or tried to at least. Since we ended up at mine.

"Lyoooon~ Lyon, Lyon! Heeeey Lyooooon~" Sherry giggled as she clung to my arm, stumbling alongside the river at my side. "Would yoooouuuuuu jump in and saaaaave me if I fell iiiiiiinnnn~?"

I sighed and nodded, not daring to speak just yet. All I had to do was get Sherry home safely and then I could go home myself and knock myself out in preparation for tomorrow. But, alas, that was not to be the case.

"If you were a faaaaiiiiiirrrryyyyy taaaallllle~...you'd beeeee..." She paused and I glanced in her direction just to swiftly make sure she was still doing okay. Or as okay as she could be by this stage. "...You'd be Prince Charrrrrmmmmminggggg~!" She giggled loudly and I had to give am embarrassing smile to a few of the passerbys.

"O-kay! Let's just get you home and you can sleep until whenever. And don't come crying to me tomorrow over your hangover either".

"Lyon..." Her voice grew suspiciously quiet and then she made the both of us halt before I was suddenly shoved up against the nearest wall in an alleyway and had her face so close to mine I thought I was going to have my soul taken away and drowned in those blue eyes of hers.

"Sherry?"

Her eyes sparkled and I felt my face heat up. This wasn't happening...was it? Then she giggled with a sweet smile. "You're cute, you know that, riiiiight~?" I didn't reply. I just wanted her to move away so my body could begin to calm itself down. But when I looked into her eyes again, I could see the evident lust beginning to come forth and it worried me about what her next actions were to be. But, it also began to get me excited beyond my understanding of how exactly she had managed to get such a reaction out of me. Her eyes took a glance downward as I gulped silently. "Weeeee should make the moooooooossssssssttttt of the night~"

"W-Well why don't we get back to your place then?" God, what was I saying? Did I want this, or was I just responding to my body's own response by levelling with it and agreeing? Most definitely not one of my more finer moments, I will admit.

"Nmmm~" Sherry then began to nuzzle the crook of my neck and I felt her start to press soft, gentle kisses up the side toward my ear before biting that with a tiny nip. "Cheliaaaaa will be sleeeeping~" Then she bounced back just as I managed to stifle a moan trying to escape from me, her eyes twinkling with even more excitement and lust than before. "You live alone though!"

And with that said, I was dragged back to my place. Well, more like that's what she tried to do until she stumbled and I had to catch her. And since I was already beginning to get horny as fuck by having her around after getting my body worked up, I carried her back to my place like a bride.

Once the door to my place had been unlocked and the door was slammed shut behind us, I found myself in reverse position, now having Sherry pushed up against the nearest wall and littering kisses all around her neck, collarbone and jawline. She hummed and moaned softly and my hands moved away from the wall to get a grip on either side of her waist as her arms slid around my neck and I could feel her fingers running through my hair.

I'd gotten caught up in the moment. The lust had taken over and I wasn't going to stop it. It'd taken over my mind. I wasn't thinking straight.

I bit her neck just enough to leave an evident mark in the morning - to which I will regret for sure - making her emit a lustful moan that was the thing that made my body snap. She tugged on my hair and I experimentally began to grind against her to which she only moaned more and began to pant softly in my ear as she decided to take it into full effect and grind back.

Then it was my turn to finally strangle out a moan of some sorts.

I lightly felt her unbutton my jacket and push it off my shoulders with one hand before she trailed it down my chest and toward where the grinding action was happening. That's when I stopped her, but not for long.

"Hey...why don't we take this...to the bed, eh?" I asked between a few gasps of breath.

Sherry nodded and I carried her off to my room, where I would then lay her on the bed and continue these advances of lust into the night.

* * *

I lay beside her now, softly panting and trying to catch my breath as I stared up at the ceiling. Sherry had fallen asleep not long after we were done, and I could feel my subconscious tugging at me as my heart pounded against my ribcage. What I'd done was something I would never usually think of - and I wasn't even the one drunk! I can only imagine what Sherry's reaction will be in the morning after dawn breaks.

I'm so screwed...

* * *

 **Sorry, I can't bring myself to write full on smut ~ I can just about do make out scenes tbh so this was a push out of my comfort zone. I ship Sherry and Lyon so much though, like they were on my mind pretty much all last week which is weird because if you know me well enough, you'll know that Lyoray is my OTP xD**

 **Also (speaking of Lyoray), if you guys are interested, be sure to check out the poll on my profile! Pretty please~? Or just leave a review here, idm xD**

 **And yeah, I did basically write my headcanon in here of them hooking up on Galuna xD I mean, just if you read my fanafic "Girl Talk" then I'm pretty sure I explained it in further detail in the author's note on there ^^**


End file.
